Half of My Heart
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: HiroBrooke. After Brooklyns grandfather dies, he thinks he's alone. who will be there to prove him wrong?


****

**Dedicated to one of my internet sissies, Mha-chan! I hope you like it. I know HiroBrooke isn't your favorite. But you like Angst and they seemed to fit the plot since we (Or at least -I-) don't know much about Brookes family. Injoy!

* * *

**

**_I'm lost…_**

I sigh deeply. I don't see how today can get any worse. What I had left of a_ Real _family just left me here for that evil witch to control. She's supposed to be my aunt, not that she really is.

Why did death have to claim Grandfather? He is the only one who even had and ever will understand and accept that I'm with him, that I love him. There is no way Ino ever will.

I can't live just lying to her, more matter how tempting that secretly is right now. But, I love him too much to give him up for someone like her. Anyone. They can't take him away!

Buhda, Kami, God… Anyone! Tell me what I'm supposed to do! I don't know anymore!

**_Will anyone find me…?_**

I don't know how to deal with this. This pain… I've never felt anything remotely close to it before. Not even when I lost Mama and Kansas in that accident 4 years ago. Or when Father ran away from me 2 years ago. Why does this hurt so much?

I can feel what's left of my heart clenching in my stomach. I feel so nauseous. Almost more so then I did when they buried the other half of my heart in the ground beside me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to stand by myself again, Grandfather. Little own move on…

**_Or will I be sentenced to drift forever in eternity?_**

I wonder what time it is. I vaguely see, through my tired eyes, that dusk is setting in slowly, turning the heavens as fiery as Suzaku's feathers and my grandfathers' spirit. He's moving on now… leaving me here to brave this world.

What I wouldn't give to see his bright blue eyes and crooked smile one more time in real life, not some stupid picture. What I wouldn't do for him to tell me that everything's going to be alright, and that this world makes us stronger. I miss him so much…

The pain I had felt earlier would feel welcome right now. It would make me feel so much more… real. Should someone really feel so much pain that they just… begin to numb?

**_Wait, this light is pulling me back…_**

"Brooklyn?" I hear someone softly call my name. I wonder who it could be? I slowly turn my head to the man behind me. The fiery lights of the horizon were sending reddish glows into his light blue hair and his eyes reflecting worry. That is the handsome face I fell in love with. "Brooklyn… are you alright, love?"

Am I? How can I be when I'm all alone now.

'_But you aren't alone!_' A voice in the back of my mind says. '_He's still here…_' My eyes widen and all the pain seems to come rushing back. But somehow… it doesn't feel as bad.

_**He saved me again…**_

"I'm not alright…" I mutter.

"Brooke I…"

"He left me here! You're all I have left now!" I sob, my body flinging toward him on it's own accord. I cry and cry for what feels like hours while my love wraps his arms around me warmly and protectively. I really don't know what I would be without him. The sun has already set beyond our sight by the time I sit up on my own and wipe my eyes. I feel surprisingly better as well. I had let everything out in those tears. My pain, my fears, my sorrow... everything. And he just sat there holding me patiently, whispering sweet words to comfort me. I love him so much…

**_Some people will never change, and leave me to drift… But never you…_**

"Brooklyn… I have to tell you something…" he starts. This can't be good. "Your aunt was talking to your grandfather just before he died. He told her. About us." I sigh. I can just imagine her _Loving_ reaction… not… "She, as you can guess, wasn't too thrilled. But…" But what. I'm out on the street now. "You are welcome to stay with me. The apartment isn't the biggest. But you are welcome to stay." I smile slightly, nothing more then a spreading of my lips.

"Of course I'll stay."

He shifts and I'm to my feet in seconds, leaning against his strong chest.

"Let's go home then…" He mutters and we begin to walk away.

Maybe, just maybe I will be able to walk on my own to feet one day. Just as long as he's beside me to catch me if I fall…

**_Thank you…_**

**_Kinomoyia Hiro.

* * *

_**

**Reading over this, I realized just how much of my heart I put into this. My Uncle died the 24th of November. So may he also Rest In Peace.**


End file.
